


The Adventure Begins

by ChroniclesOfJan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying my best, Inktober 2020, Orcs, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Random & Short, Wisp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChroniclesOfJan/pseuds/ChroniclesOfJan
Summary: As Amethyst took off on her journey to find the different Creatures of the Wood, she didn't expect to be so up close and personal with them, but that is exactly what happens when Amethyst is found by her new...friend?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Inktober 2020 - Fantasy Type





	The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of Inktober! I'm thinking that every other day will be the same ongoing story. So I'll be able to work on the more "Hallmark" type, as well as my personal preference which is fantasy.
> 
> I'm very new to sharing my work, so sorry if it's a little...lame

I shivered as the fire began to shrink, wisps of smoke curling into the clear night sky. I had thankfully been smart enough to grab extra timber before the sun had sank too much, but I didn’t trust the woods enough to make a bigger fire, or well, to be more accurate, I didn’t trust what was in the woods.

By no means was it the stupidest thing I’d ever done, going off on my own that is. Studying the fae and other Creatures of the Wood was my passion, not to mention, a family tradition. Generations of McGraths had told stories of the different creatures hidden in the woods, but I would be the first to actually see them with my own two eyes. I had what Mother called an “adventurer’s eye,” always looking out for the next great journey.

Shaking my head, I pulled myself out of the memory, in an area like this, it was no time to be daydreaming. I sat on my ruckpack as I added a few more sticks to the dwindling fire, ensuring it would be going for at least a few more hours. With daybreak still hours away, it probably would be wise to catch a little rest. 

I laid down, my long brown hair tied away to keep the leaves out. With my head on my rucksack, I promised myself only a few hours of sleep, believing that the twigs I had placed all around my little encampment would alert me of anything attempting to sneak up on me. With that, I allowed my eyes to close.

What felt like seconds passed and suddenly a branch broke, I was up in an instant, reaching for the knife Father had given me before I left. But whatever was approaching was quicker. Suddenly a figure stood above me, eyes a vacant black as it stared down at me. It’s large gray skin barely covering the muscles hidden underneath. It was large, and in that moment only two words ran through my mind.

Barbarian.

Orc.

I was dead, and I knew it, but if there was one thing that McGraths were good at, it was talking, and all I could was pray to the heavens above that the orc understood human tongues.

“Uhm, hello there.” Oh great introduction. “My name is Amethyst. Amethyst McGrath. What’s yours?”

The creature sneered at me, growling as it sat down on the log near the fire, still keeping its eyes on me.

“I’m an adventurer, or well, I want to be,” I continued, because what else was there to do? “I grew up hearing stories about all of the Creatures of the Wood. The fae, the vampyrs, the elven, the werefolk, the orc—”

“Argnuk,” the orc said, shifting its gaze to the fire.

“W-what?”

“My name? It’s Argnuk,” the orc said again. “It’s been a long while since a human was foolish enough to sleep in these woods.”

“Oh, well, I really came here to study. My village thinks that all of you don’t exist, and so I wanted to come here and be able to prove to them that you all exist. I c-can get going if you’d like…?” I began to rise as slowly as I could, hoping that I would be allowed to leave with the orcs blessing. Every story I could think of including an orc almost always ended in gruesome murder. But as I did, so did Argnuk.

“If you’re stupid enough to willingly stay in these woods at night, than I s’pose you may be too stupid to know not to turn your back on an orc. Especially one willing to help you.” Once again, I was lost.

“Y-you...what?” Suddenly his stoic manner broke and Argnuk roared in laughter.

“Oh you really are an interesting human. I want to see just what happens to you on your little adventure, and I might even know some people willing to help. ‘Course, I’d be coming with you that is. You're gonna need more than that puny toothpick to defend yourself.” I sat down again, not sure what else to do. We sat there in an awkward silence as Argnuk built up the fire. Smoke no longer weak wisps, but thick curls. Well I suppose if this was how things were going to be, I might as well make the best of it. I reached in my rucksack and pulled out my journal.

“Well Argnuk,” I said. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself.” He smiled at me.

My adventure had truly begun.


End file.
